Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a camera module, and in particular to a camera module provided with a biasing element for forcing an image sensor to move.
Description of the Related Art
Thanks to ongoing technological development, recent electronic devices (such as tablet computers and smartphones) usually include a lens module capable of aiding in photography or recording video. However, an image may come out blurry if the user shakes the lens module in the electronic device. To improve image quality, it is increasingly important to design a shockproof lens module.